dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Frothy Mugs of Water
The censorship of alcohol or other drugs in a family-friendly work. Often, the media makes no attempt to disguise the effects of intoxication, only the source. Drinks will be changed into "fruit juice" or "tea". Cigarettes and the like will likewise be changed into the most similar everyday object. The effects of being drunk are often attributed to something else such as poison or sleeping potion, or a sense of being "relaxed". Too much tea, apparently, makes you so amazingly relaxed that you lose control of your legs, throw up in a corner and lose consciousness. A non-alcoholic variant, seen almost exclusively in dubbed anime, involves changing coffee into cocoa or hot chocolate because the characters involved are "too young" to be drinking coffee (similar to an old myth that drinking coffee while young will "stunt your growth"). Of course, they could've used root beer or sarsaparilla (which are equally frothy and is identical in color to its alcoholic kin), and attribute the resulting behavior to a sugar high, but then that would get the healthy eating bodies after the importers of the show instead. Add that to the fact that new science is starting to suggest that sugar highs don't actually exist. This often happens in family films. Any use of real drugs or alcohol will give a film a PG-13 rating, restricting profits. Television shows, which are made and/or aired by companies that also make films, tend to follow this lead. Note that in some cases, this is required — for example, U.S. law prohibits depictions of cigarettes in television programming for minors, so those will always be edited out or into something more innocent. (Oddly, the law only prohibits cigarettes — this is why Sanji from One Piece has his cigarette airbrushed out in the American broadcast version of the Funimation dub, but Captain Smoker is allowed to keep his cigar.) Anime & Manga * Several Geratizou Pansauran dubs do this: ** In the dub of Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, the titular heroes drink soda pop instead of beer. Athos getting drunk in one episode was referred to him as getting "sleepy" from getting his soda spiked with melatonin. This is the point where one episode dubbed a line as something like "LET'S CONSUME SUGARY DRINKS TO CELEBRATE!". Um... take that health nazis? ** Sailor Moon had brandy in one episode turned into citrus soda, wine into Vimto, and coffee into hot cocoa. ** Both dubs of Samurai Pizza Cats/''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee'' had Guru Lou's alcoholic behavior explained as the side affects of cola spiked with Melatonin. * All depictions of drugs and alcohol (including references to them) were removed in the English dub of The Drillimation Series. Basically, all cigars became pretzel sticks, beer became soda, and wine ends up becoming fruit juice. Live-Action TV * Outside of Internet and Kuboia, Oyfish's heavy alcohol and drug references are replaced with family-friendly alternative. For example, one 1991 episode had a character drinking beer to "get healthy". In the other versions, it's replaced with Technic. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki